Novan Vitam
by Vapo
Summary: An adapted sort-of novelisation of FE13. Rated T for language and sexual themes later.
1. The Verge of History

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING." I heard some girl say as soon as I woke up, my eyes slowly opening as my vision blurred. _Yeh, of course you have to do something, I'm lying on the ground somewhere you unintelligent little shit._

_...wait, how did you get into my house and why are you in my room? ...wait this isn't my house. This is grass._

"What do you propose we do?" a more masculine voice asked. I assumed this was Chrom. _How about start with getting me off the ground?_

"I- I don't know." the girl replied. _I don't see how it's possible to ignore the obvious solution of getting me off the ground, but I don't know, you might have a mental disorder or something, I don't want to be disrespectful just yet. _My eyes finished opening and my vision grew back to normal. The girl was blonde with her hair in an obnoxious… I don't know, whatever it is, I'm not familiar with hair styles. Then again, I don't really remember being familiar with anything… As they noticed I was awake, the girl did some sort of weird throaty gasp.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom smiled. _Yeh, no shit Sherlock._

_...wait, how was I so certain of this guys name? For all I know, 'Chrom' could be this serial killer behind me, Chrom could be anyone. But I don't know, the name just sorta… clicks with him. It fits him._

"Hey there." the girl said with a soft tone. _Ehh, she may not be intelligent but at least she's nice. _

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," Chrom lectured. _Don't give me that tone. _"Give me your hand." he reached his hand out to me and I held out mine. For some reason it had some weird pink symbol on it, though I don't know, it might be a tattoo I don't remember. He pulled me up and I saw him face to face. His hair was a shade of dark blue, with it styled in a messy fringe that almost went down to cover his eyes.

As soon I I was pulled up I saw another guy, one who wasn't talked: he, too, had a messy fringe, though his hair was a regular dark brown, and he was wearing excessive armour for someone in a field. The girl was wearing some sort of yellow hoop skirt, and she was significantly smaller than Chrom and the armour guy.

"You all right?" Chrom asked. _Nah, I died a couple of times while waking up. _

"Yes… Thank you, Chrom." I said back, smiling. _It's nice to know not all people are assholes._

"Ah, then you know who I am?" _Come to think of it, I don't, I just guessed from what hoop skirt girl was saying._

"No, actually, it's strange," I replied. _I don't really remember anything, for some reason, I've just realised. You'd think I'd know if I was an amnesiac, but meh. _"Your name, I just assumed it was you, from what…" I struggled to think of what to call hoop skirt girl, though I decided to just be brutally honest. "That girl over there said."

"...Hmm, how curious," _Yeh, Chrom, I'm thinking the exact same. _"Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" _...Shit, I can't remember my name. _

"My name is, it's…" I tried to think of a way to explain my amnesia, before being cut off.

"...You don't know your own name?" _You don't have to be so judgemental about it, at least I'm laying off the insults for hoop skirt girl. For now at least._

"I'm not sure if… wait, I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" _Well of course I'd ask I've just woken up in a field not even knowing my own name, you'd think I want to know where I am. _Hoop skirt girl suddenly jumped back with a weird look on her face.

"Hey, I've heard of this!" she half-shouted, "It's called amnesia!" _You think I don't know? Guess I'm not laying off the insults then, you deserve them._

"It's called a load of pegasus dung." the armour guy said with a disapproving look on his face. _Hey, don't diss my conditions. _"We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" _Milord? What and who even are these people? I don't think royalty would go and search in places that aren't their castle._

"But it's the truth!" I tried to convince them.

"...What if it IS true, Frederick?" Chrom turned to armour guy. _Oh hey, he has a name. _"We can't just leave him here, alone and confused." _...Meh, fair enough wording. _"What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" _Shepherds? I don't think you need armour to tend sheep, unless I'm in, what, an alternate universe where zombie animals are an extreme issue?_

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasise caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." _I'm not a wolf, you asshole._

"Right then-we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."Chrom said. _Reasonable. And at least I'm near civilisation, that's good._

"Wait just one moment, do I have a say in any of this?" I asked. _I don't think I do._

"Peace, friend." Chrom responded. _Dude, I've known you for less than five minutes, I don't think I consider you a friend just yet. _"I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." _Yep, I don't have a say here._

We started walking towards wherever the town was, when I suddenly stopped as a weird thought crossed my mind.

"What am I to do then? Am I to be your prisoner?" I inquired. _Don't ask why the thought crossed my mind, it just seemed strange how they were acting._

"Haha, once we've established you're no enemy of Ylisse, you're free to go." Chrom replied. _Ylisse? Is that some weird town name or something?_

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" I asked.

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick looked at me suspiciously. _No shit I haven't heard of the halidom, I just woke up with amnesia, you think I'd know? _"Ha! Someone pay this actor. He played quite the fool!" _You're dead to me. _"The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please." Chrom shot a glare at Frederick, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." _Thanks for at least being nice, Chrom. _"I suppose proper introductions are in order…" _Hell yeah they are. _"My name is Chrom-but then again, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa." _The name even SOUNDS dumb._

"I am not delicate!" Lissa protested, her face turning into a cute little frown. _Shit, did I just say cute? The last time I had a crush… well I don't remember but it probably went really badly. _"Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." _Nah I'd say he's spot on. _But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigans would have been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds?" I decided to speak my thoughts from earlier. "You tend sheep? ...In full armour?" I shot a glance at Frederick.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job." Chrom shrugged. _How exactly is it dangerous? Are there mutant sheep or something? _"Just ask Frederick the Wary here." _I'd say he's a bit too wary._

"A title I shall wear with pride." Frederick half smiled. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." _Gods? Last time I checked there was only one, if not none at all. _"I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." _Tough but fair, I guess._

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself." _Except maybe a little kinder. Depends on their stupidity. Wait, is that a name I remember? It sounds cool. _"My name is Robin, I think? I just remembered I name. I think it's mine."

"Robin? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked. _Probably. _"...Ah, well, we can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look!" Lissa interrupted rather rudely. "The town!" We all turned to see smoke filling the air in a nearby town.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze!" Chrom shouted. _No shit. _"Those blasted brigands, no doubt…" _I don't recall any brigands. _"Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" _What about me, you gonna leave me behind? Sorry, as much as I hate Frederick, I'm coming with you._

"What about him, milord?" Frederick motioned to me. _I guess you might eventually grow on me._

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" _Aptly put._

"Aptly put, milord." Frederick put on the same sort of angry frown as he did when he was unconvinced about me.

"Let's go already!" Lissa interrupted is with an annoyed shout. Chrom, Lissa and Frederick ran over to the town as fast as they could, and I decided to follow them. When I got there, I'd noticed they'd pulled out weapons, from… wherever. Chrom had a long, weirdly shaped sword, Frederick held a silvery lance, while Lissa held what I presumed to be a healing staff.

"Remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Frederick turned to me. _Wow, this world is dark._ I looked through the pockets in the robe I was wearing, _interesting, didn't pay attention to what I was wearing until now, _and found a weird yellow book, and a bronze sword that looked significantly smaller than Chrom's. I started examining them and Chrom went up to me.

"So, Robin, I see you wear a sword. Is it-" _So I'm assuming this yellow book is just a yellow book? _"Wait, is that a tome? ...You know magic?" _Apparently not._

"I...guess so? I suppose I should check." I replied, confused.

"You guess so?" Chrom responded with a slightly annoyed expression. "Perhaps I'll just leave you a few paces behind for the time being…" _I'm slightly offended, to be honest there._

"No, I can control it, I'm sure." I made sure to hold back any insults for now: for all I know, they could be royalty in disguise. "Now how did this work again? Ah, yes…" Simple memories of how to actually use magic rushed back to me. _Ehh, if the memories are coming back this quickly, then I don't think it'll be too much of a problem. _Chrom turned away to do his own business and I was left on my own.

"We'll see who's delicate!" Lissa said out of nowhere, "I may not be able to attack like Chrom," _And Frederick. _"But when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Robin." _Since when was I telling these people where to go in battle? Eh, I might as well, I seem to have somewhat of a brain for strategy._

"OK, Lissa, stay back for now," I started commanding orders as my brain worked up a plan, "There's enemies nearby, so me and Chrom can take care of those. Frederick… you seem like an experienced fighter, so you can stay near me and Chrom to make sure we don't get hurt."

"OK!" Chrom shouted back, while Frederick and Lissa obeyed my orders without a word. Chrom rushed to a nearby sword-using brigand, attacking him and then blocking his counter-attack, but not killing him. I then ran towards the brigand, remembering how to use magic, and focused on casting it in my head.

"THUNDER!" I shouted when it was time. A bolt of electricity shot out of my hands, hitting the brigand, knocking him down and seemingly killing him. The next brigand nearby was an axe-user, who attacked me, hitting me in the arm. _Ouch, that hurt, you asshole._

"Is anyone hurt? It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated." Chrom asked. I turned back and motioned to Lissa to come over and heal the cut on my arm. I was about to attack the axe-user back in revenge, before Chrom rushed in and stabbed him straight in the stomach, obviously killing him. It was as he fell that I noticed a brigand mage in the distance. I then suddenly felt my arm feel a lot better, and turned around to see Lissa pointing her staff at it and letting it heal. _Hey, at least she's good for something. _As soon as she'd finished healing, Lissa ran back and hid from the enemy mage. I went forward, heading towards it, but didn't attack it: I didn't know how strong it was, and I didn't want to take risks. I then heard a horse galloping and Frederick behind me. _Meh, makes sense._

The mage then attacked Chrom, knocking him back with what appeared to be wind magic. Lissa quickly ran behind Chrom to start healing the wound, while I pulled out my sword, motioning Frederick to stay behind me as support. I attacked the mage, it not even bothering to dodge, almost killing it, while it attacked me with a seemingly weaker wind spell. Chrom then rushed in from behind me and killed the mage easily, it dying with a single strike from then healed my slight wound from the wind magic, while me, Chrom and Frederick headed further upwards.

"Are you all right, Robin? Don't rush into danger." Chrom faced me.

"I'm fine, Chrom, don't worry." I smiled back.

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend." _I guess that makes sense. _"Having an ally by my side gives me courage." To follow by his words, I moved next to him, switching to my tome. One of the final brigands was a sword user, like the one earlier, who attacked me with a predictable move, allowing me to easily block it. I then landed the killing blow on it by moving further forward and attacking it from a distance with my tome. Chrom then noticed a final brigand, who seemed to be the leader, further forward, and ran towards him.

"Frederick, go help Chrom kill that final brigand!" I ordered, turning to Frederick. Frederick then ran behind Chrom, who then attacked the leader with a strong strike, allowing Frederick to finish him off with his lance.

"Well," I said when they'd finished killing the boss and healing up, "That's the end of that."

"Lucky for the town, we were close by." Lissa put on a happy-go-lucky smile. "But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" _Use a staff. _

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that's for sure." Chrom complimented. _At least I think that's a compliment._

"Indeed." Frederick cut in, "Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" _Dammit Frederick I've told you, I'm an amnesiac._

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick," I replied. _Well not really. _"But I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me, I have shared all that I know." _I try to be at least somewhat polite while talking to these guys, but it's really hard._

"You thought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed it's counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talent." _I don't think being able to use magic is exactly useful for tending sheep. _"We've brigands and unruly neighbours, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?" _What now, Frederick? _"Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be."

"Thank you Chrom." I replied with a genuine smile. _I can tell at least me and Chrom are going to be friends._

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?" Chrom asked.

"I would be honoured," I responded.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick turned to Chrom, it being later in the day now.

"Plegian?" I asked, "What's that?" _I'm assuming it's a halidom or something like Ylisse._

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbour. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom replied sincerely.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa shouted, with a troubled look on her face. "Totally inncoent, and totally helpless…"

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep." _And how exactly is that going to help brigands? Are we going to make swords out of wool or something? _"Do not be swept in your anger. It will cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know…" Lissa glared back. "Don't worry, I'll get used to all of this."

"Milord, please! You must stay the night!" a villager walked over to us, facing Chrom specifically. "We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" _They're treating Chrom like royalty here._

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Frederick replied, with an actual smile on his face. _I'm pretty sure it's Ylisse, you uncultured swine Frederick._

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup, I simply-" Lissa seemed to ignore what Frederich had said. "Wait, what? We're not staying?" Lissa's usual smile turned into a sad, distressed frown. "But Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

"Frederick!" Lissa stepped back in anger, "Sometimes I hate you."

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." I pointed out, sharing Lissa's anger. _I want a nice meal, dammit Frederick._

"Yeh, well 'stern' fits him! He hardly ever smiles!" Lissa didn't calm down and follow Frederick's advice from earlier, evidently.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom said with a smirk. _Fucking psychopath._

"Duly noted." I replied with the same type of smirk.

Frederick coughed. "You do realise I'm still present?"

"Oh, we realise." Chrom and me laughed.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever." Frederick's straight face remained. _And not me? I'm slightly offended. _"Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right." Chrom almost rolled his eyes. "The capital isn't far, Robin. Ready to go?"

"Yep."

A/N: Chapters will become less detailed and less dialogue-copied later on when I have more to work with. The romance will come later too.


	2. Unwelcome Change

**Chapter 2: Unwelcome Change**

It was nightfall by now, and we were in the middle of a forest with no camp, no food and no shelter. _Joy. _

"I told you! It's getting dark already." Lissa said, exasperated. "...Ugh! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when- Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" _At least I think that's what she said, it was pretty hard to understand. Though I have to agree._

"Aw, come on Lissa, hardship builds character." Chrom smiled, "Want to help me gather firewood?" Lissa clearly ignored him and went off on a rant of her own.

"Tpht! Bleugh! Yeeeeuuuuckk! ...I think I swallowed it…" Lissa put on a disgusted face, "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built quite enough character for one day!" _Can't say I disagree with her. Wait, I'm getting hungry. _

"We should probably think about food, you know," I chipped in, "I don't know about you, but I'm absolutely starving right now." _A bit of exaggeration but oh well it'll get me food faster._

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order." Frederick said in his usual monotone voice of his, "Now who wants to clear a campsite?"

"Mm…. It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom said in between bites, but then shot a concerned look at Lissa when he noticed she wasn't eating, "What's wrong Lissa? Dig in."

"I pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat, for once?" Lissa complained, "I mean come on! Who eats BEAR? You're meddling with the food chain! Right, Robin?" I didn't notice her. _I can't blame myself, this bear meat is goddamn gorgeous._

"Uh, Robin?" she asked when she didn't hear a reply. I still didn't hear. _But Lissa, this bear meat is pretty amazing._

Lissa sighed, "I suppose a person would enjoy eating just about anything after not eating for days…" _I'm pretty sure if I would've not eaten in days I'd be starving from the start._

"Just eat it, Lissa," Chrom smiled at her after finishing his mouthful, "Meat is meat." _Someone give Chrom the reward for highest IQ of the century, I would have never guessed that meat is meat without him pointing it out._

"Since when does meat smell like old boots!" Lissa shouted in protest, "Wait, I take that back- boots smell better!" _I don't remember how I was hearing this but not Lissa trying to get me to talk, but ehh._

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick lectured. _...Wait, Frederick isn't eating either. Hypocrite._

"Really, Frederick?" Lissa said in a tone that seemed to suggest she'd been thinking the same thing as me, "Then why don't I see you eating?" Frederick looked slightly offended for a second at Lissa pointing that out.

"Me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry." he tried to make up a story. _Bullshit. _"I… had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah, right!"

I was lying on the ground, just about to go to sleep, when Chrom suddenly sat up out of the blue and started saying stuff. _A_sshole.

"Huh?" I pretended to stay asleep to hear him talking to himself. _I don't think I'm a least I hope I'm not._ I then heard Lissa wake up and yawn.

"What's up, Chrom?" _If I had my eyes open I'd see her look incredibly pissed off. I bet on it. Five of whatever the currency here is._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but… something is amiss." _Nice Chrom, I didn't know you were a psychic._

"Define 'something'." Lissa replied in an annoyed voice. _I don't know who I was betting with, but they owe me that five now._

"I'm not sure…" Chrom said, "I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone, you won't!" Lissa protested. _Ehh I guess she would be useful. _"I'm coming too!"

"Thanks, Lissa." Chrom put on a slight laugh. And then I heard them start to walk away, to where I think was further into the forest. They then stopped and started talking again, and I could barely hear what they were saying.

"It sure is dark… and quiet. Where did the birds go?" Lissa asked.

"Something is wrong here…" Chrom then said. Then I started to feel the earth shake. _Holy shit I was never told this place had earthquakes._

"Aah!" Lissa screamed, "Chrom!"

"Gods, what-" Chrom started to say, "Agh! What is this madness? Lissa, stay close!" I then stood up and started running where they were going, seeing fire in the distance, before I realised something. _Shit, what about Frederick._

"Frederick!" I quickly ran over to him and started shaking him, "Frederick!" He turned over and woke up immediately, noticing the disappearance of Chrom and Lissa before me, which I'm pretty sure was impossible.

"Milady, milord-" he started shouting, panicked, "Where are they?"

"They ran off, Chrom felt there was something strange," I explained, "I started running over and saw a forest fire in the distance. Now we need to run!"

"I understand." _Thank god._

We started rushing over, and luckily they were nearby. I had to run as fast as I could to keep up with Frederick's horse, but we made it before I got completely tired out. _I doubt I was ever much of a runner, considering this stamina. Or maybe I'm out of shape. Who knows?_

"Milord! Milady!" Frederick addressed them as soon as we arrived, "Are you hurt?" I started looking around and noticed bandits - except they weren't really bandits. They looked more like zombies. _Zombie apocalypse? Sign me up._

"Frederick!" Lissa greeted us, "Robin!" _I guess now's the time to ask if zombies like this are always here._

"Are such… horrific creatures common here?" I inquired.

"They're not from Ylisse." Chrom responded. _Thank god. _"I'll promise you that."

"No one is injured then?" Frederick said after he finished inspecting Chrom and Lissa while they ignored him, "Thank the gods…"

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa smiled, "If it wasn't for him, I'd be…" _I don't recall any masked man anyway. _"Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later," Frederick pulled out his lance, "AFTER we put these...things…to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

"Right." Chrom muttered under his breath before pulling out his sword and sigalling battle. I started quickly inspecting the battlefield, and noticed some weird stuff.

"Hmm? Are those…" I started to ask.

"Abandoned forts, yes." Frederick cut in. I started thinking of a way they could be useful, before coming up with an answer.

"We should take shelter in them whenever possible." I started to strategise, "No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle."

"Lissa, stay out of the enemy range!" I commanded, "Chrom, pair up with me and let's go to that fort I'm facing. Frederick, stay with Lissa for now!" Chrom and me then rushed to the fort, with me in front, holding my sword. I then attacked the zombie right next to the fort, Chrom guarding me when it tried to attack. As soon as the enemies started rushing towards us, two people, a female horse-rider and a male, blue haired archer. They seemed to be having a conversation, which from what I could hear, involved a lot of groin-kicking and flirting. I saw them equipped (with a lance and a bow respectively), and had a feeling I should start commanding them as well. Before commanding anyone, I shot a bolt of lightning at a zombie heading towards Lissa and Frederick, with Chrom rushing in to kill it.

"Now Virion, get behind Sully! Sully, head as far down as you can! Lissa, stay just outside of the enemy view!" I started commanding again. Then the enemies started heading towards us, and me and Chrom killed two axe-weilding zombies, then injuring another sword-weilding one. From what I could tell, the leader of the zombies (if they had one) was near us.

"Now Sully, finish off that Mercenary while me and Chrom attack this archer." Me and Chrom then headed towards that archer and killed it, while Sully killed the final non-boss zombie. Lissa then headed right behind me and healed my wounds from a zombie that attacked me earlier. Then the boss threw a Hand Axe at me, it barely grazing my shoulder, which Lissa quickly healed.

"Virion, attack their boss, and Chrom, finish it off!" Virion then moved onto the fort and attacked their boss, while Chrom quickly ran up to it, attacking it but not finishing it off. _Crap. _The boss quickly then ran towards Lissa, before Chrom blocked its path and finished it off. I looked around again, and there were no more zombies. _Good. _Then what I assumed to be the masked man Lissa was talking about headed towards us.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished." Frederick said in his usual monotone voice, "This young man took care of the others." I looked at the masked man: his hair colour was identical to Chrom's, and he wore an outfit similar to Chrom as well, with his cape blowing in the non-existent wind and the same general style.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before." Lissa faced the masked man with a strangely neutral look on her ace, "So...thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life." Chrom smiled, "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth." he replied in a voice that sounded strangely… girly for someone like him. _And I'm pretty sure Marth isn't even a name,_

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom asked, _Apparently I was wrong. _"You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me." Marth said, "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity." _Holy shit. _"What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." He finished his sentence off in a tone that sort of suggested he caused the calamity.

"Huh? What's teetering where now?" Lissa feigned angriness as Marth walked away, "Hey, wait!" _Well Marth's a pretty quiet guy._

"Not much for conversation, is he?" I rhetorically asked.

"It appears his skills like elsewhere." Frederick said. _No shit. _"I wager we'll hear his name again… But for now, I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

_Wow this place is crowded. _It was now tomorrow and we were in Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse.

"So this is Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse…" I said to no-one in particular, "I've never seen so many people!" _Well of course, my memories only go back to yesterday onwards._

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Frederick quickly inspected the town. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must have been limited to the forest."

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa smiled.

"Look!" an old-looking villager shouted, "The exalt has come to see us!" I looked over to where he was looking to see a tall blonde-haired woman, wearing a cloak, with a strange mark on her forehead.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" I turned to Chrom, Lissa and Frederick.

"Yes." Frederick responded. "Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to walk among the commoners like this?" I asked. _Surely it's not._

"The exalt is a symbol of peace- Ylisse's most prized quality." Frederick said in reply, "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." _Frederick's history lessons: 101._

Chrom continued the mini-history lesson. "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." _Nice._

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." I murmured to no-one in particular.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa cut in with her usual cheery demeanor. _Wait wait wait what? Rewind for a second there. If you're her sister, then you and Chrom are…_

"Yes, I imagined she…" I voiced my thoughts aloud, "Wait, what? She's your… But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this." Stop the presses guys, Frederick just smiled!

"You said, you…" I tried to make sense of all this, "You said you were shepherds!" _Liars._

"And so we are… in a manner of speaking." Chrom looked at me like this was some sort of elaborate joke, "We just have a LOT of sheep." _HOLY SHIT MY MANNERS._

"C-Chrom… I mean Prince Chrom!" I said, "Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" _I could be executed for this!_

"Just Chrom is fine." he responded. _Thank god. _"I've never been much for formalities."

"The prince and princess…" I mumbled under my breath before raising my voice, "That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, yes?"

"Indeed." Frederick replied, "Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…"

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace." Chrom changed the subject, "Would you like to meet her?" _I dunno I might screw up._

As soon as we arrived in the palace, I noticed Emmeryn had a bodyguard of sorts, but Chrom and Lissa paid no attention to her so I focused on Emmeryn.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home." Emmeryn greeted us as we walked in, "Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well-we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom cut the story short.

"Wonderful. And our people?" Emmeryn asked.

"Safe as they can be, Emm." _I guess I can call her that then in this internal monologue. _"But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord." the bodyguard I mentioned earlier stepped forward, "My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

"No, Phila." Chrom replied, "Your duty was here, with the exalt." _So Miss Bodyguard has a name, nice._

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa exclaimed, motioning to me.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" _Shit shit shit royalty I don't know is looking at me. Act smart act smart act smart._

"This is Robin," Chrom spared me the pain of having to introduce myself, "He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd." _Sweet._

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin." Emmeryn smiled at me. _Phew._

"Not at all, milady!" I quickly straightened my robes.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak," Frederick interrupted us, "Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself, or even a Plegian spy." _Dammit Frederick._

"Frederick!" Chrom half-shouted.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom." Emmeryn said, "Does this man have your trust?"

"Yes. He risked his life for our people." Chrom responded, "That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin," Emmeryn smiled, "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well. But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick replied in his monotone voice, "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord." Phila said, "They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"Chrom, we are about to hold council." Emmeryn changed the subject, "I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course." he responded.

"I think that's our cue, Robin!" Lissa turned to me. _Apparently she's not attending council, _"C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

**A/N: **Ugh dialogue overload. .-. Next chapter will stop following the strict ingame Chapter = story Chapter since supports are going to play a decently large part in this. Also sorry for the lack of line breaks between timeskips, for some reason I couldn't find a way to actually have linebreaks, so it might come off as a bit confusing. =/

Thanks to **Gunlord500 **for reviewing!


End file.
